


Filling a Void

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Bottoming from the Top, Coming Untouched, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Human Castiel, Love Confessions, M/M, Nipple Play, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Season/Series 12, Resurrection, Rough Kissing, Sam Knows, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Castiel is back and after a few celebratory drinks they finally face their feelings





	Filling a Void

Castiel was sleeping peacefully on the bed. His back was bare and the blanket barely covered the swell of his ass. Dean sipped his coffee and just watched the steady rise and fall of his back. His robe hung from his own nude form. A smile spread across his lips as he replayed the events of the night before.

  


***

  


They’d stayed up late, drinking the last of the scotch Mr. Ketch had left behind. The psychopath did have excellent taste. Why not celebrate Castiel’s resurrection? Sam opted out, claiming he was too tired. Jack was left to his own devices since he apparently was on a similar sleep routine as Dean. Three or four hours here and there.

  


Cas still held his liquor as a human, as a  _ Winchester _ , Dean reminded him. Had to die and come back a few times to join the club. Castiel reminded him he’d been dead before. Dean tensed at the memory of wings burned into the ground. The last time had been so...permanent.

  


“We should probably talk, Dean.”

  


“Why does that sound like a goodbye is coming?” Suddenly the scotch was bitter in his mouth.

  


“Perhaps it is because what I have to say may cause you to need some space from me.” Cas fiddled with his empty tumbler.

  


“Cas, we’ve had enough space. Why don’t you just want to be home?”

  


“I  _ do _ . I want nothing more than to be here and to be with...you.” He kept his eyes down.

  


Dean flinched. It wasn’t what he expected. “ _ With _ me.”

  


“My time...away. I was left to face myself, what I’d done and who I hurt. Then I realized along the way I had hurt myself quite deeply as well. I was tormenting myself with a secret that weighed on my chest.”

  


“Cas…”

  


“Please, let me finish, Dean. It took me a long time to realize this, what this meant. I’ve had all these emotions develop over the years, as an angel as well as human. What I feel for you, I’m in love with you. Not a familial love. A love for you that made me  _ choose _ to fall.”

  


They sat in silence as Dean processed what Cas was saying. Relief washed the weight of that same torment from his tired body.

  


“I understand if you don’t wish to see me for awhile. I can keep to myself.” Cas rose from his seat.

  


“Castiel wait! Do I get a chance to talk? You can’t just drop this on me and walk away.” Dean rushed around the table and pinned Cas to the wall. “I fell in love with you. I let you in where nobody else got to go and you died! You ripped my fuckin’ heart out. I walked around with a goddamn hole in my chest the size of  _ you! _ So you don’t get to walk away from me before I tell you I love you, too.”

  


“Dea-" Cas was cut off by a crushing kiss. His fingers dug into Dean’s arms he’d been bracing defensively. He felt Dean’s leg work between his so their bodies were flush.

  


The kiss ignited something in Dean he’d pushed deep down inside. He felt like Famine had taken him over and he was  _ hungry _ for Cad. He needed his touch and his taste to fill the void he’d been left with. He truly felt alive inside.

  


Their lips and jaws started to ache. Dean was painfully hard in his jeans and could feel Cas pressing into him. He lowered a hand to cup the other man’s bulge, bringing a soft whimper from Castiel’s lips.

  


“Tell me to stop, Cas.”

  


“No. Don’t stop. Please.”

  


“Bedroom?”

  


“Now!” Cas snarled. He jumped up and Dean caught him around his waist. Both hands gripped Cas’ ass as Dean carried him down the hall.

  


Dean kicked the door shut behind them with his heel. He made sure to lock it then practically threw Cas down on his bed. Clothes and shoes went flying in different directions. Dean’s boot hit the wall pretty hard. He crawled into the bed and pulled lube and condoms from his drawer.

  


“Dean...I’ve never…” Cas panted with Dean’s lips on his throat.

  


“That’s why I get the first ride, cowboy.” Dean grinned. He sat back on Castiel’s legs and gave Cas’ already engorged shaft a couple strokes. He tore a condom wrapper with his teeth and rolled the rubber down. He took the lube and drizzled a fair amount on his fingers.

  


To Castiel’s surprise, Dean reached behind himself and started moaning. Cas reached for Dean’s cock to he could fuck into it. “What are you doing?”

  


“Prepping myself for you. Regular jacking off got boring so I started playing with my ass. I thought about you touching me there, fucking me.”

  


Cas bit his lip and growled.  _ His _ Dean wanted him. Wanted him to be inside. He almost came when Dean lined them up and just worked his throbbing tip in. “So tight, Dean,” he said through clenched teeth.

  


“Been saving myself for you, Angel. Only you.” Dean bounced a little on just the head before gradually lowering himself. He’d only had two fingers inside before and Cas was stretching him wide open. He’d never felt so full in his life. “So big, Cas. Fuck you feel so good.”

  


Dean stayed fully seated until the burn and pain eased. Slowly, he pulled up and sank back down. It was unlike anything he’d experienced before. He tested again and soon found a comfortable rhythm riding Cas.

  


Cas grabbed his hips and dug his heels into the bed so he could start thrusting up to meet Dean. Dean’s head was thrown back and Cas swore it was the most beautiful he’d ever seen him.

  


“N-nipples. Play with my nipples, baby,” Dean cried. They were so sensitive and hardly anybody wanted to give them any attention. That one time with the nipple clamps...he came close to buying a set for his own use. Cas reached up and rolled and pinched them. Precum leaked from his cock onto Cas. “Fuck, I’m so close. Make me come, baby. Make me come on your cock.”

  


Oh it was incredible. Seeing Dean let himself go like that. Cas pinched Dean’s nipples hard enough to make him cry out and cum spurted from his untouched member. Cas grabbed him again and rolled them so Dean was beneath him. It only took a couple hard thrusts to bring himself to climax. His hips shook as he emptied into Dean.

  


He pulled out and removed the condom. He nearly missed the trash. He searched the floor and found his boxers. He used them to clean some of them mess, enough so he could get close to Dean again. His sated lover laid catching his breath with one arm over his eyes.

  


“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted you to do that.” He looked over to Cas. 

  


“When I imagined this...I thought you would want this to go another way.”

  


“We can try that, too. Just...this first time I needed to feel you, all of you. And there’s probably other stuff we can do. Ever had a blowjob?”

  


Cas laughed. “No, but I understand they are quite pleasant.”

  


“See? Something else we can do. Man. This is amazing. You...you are really good.”

  


“You did most of the work, Dean.”

  


Dean kissed him. “No, babe. The way you touched me and manhandled me...you are an animal. I like it.”

  


“We don’t always have to be so...vigorous.”

  


“I know. Hey. We’re making plans.”

  


“We are. I think it means you no longer worry about me leaving you. I’m here. With you.”

  


Dean took his hand and entwined their fingers. “I’m always gonna worry Cas. I don’t want anything to take you away from me again.”

  


“It will never be my choice to leave you. Please believe that.”

  


“I do, Cas.”

  


***

  


Cas stirred in his sleep. “Coffee?” He slurred as he tried to sit up. Dean smiled and offered the rest of his cup.

  


“Not a morning person?”

  


“Not particularly. I always had to be at work early. I enjoyed sleeping in on my days off.”

  


“It’s not too early. Sam and Jack are probably already up.”

  


“Oh. Do you think they heard us last night?”

  


Dean laughed. “I think Wisconsin heard us last night. Sam should be desensitized by now.”

  


“But Jack…”

  


“Jack will probably need a birds and the bees talk. Don’t worry. I’ll take care of it. I went through it with Sammy.”

  


“Dean, you don’t have to do that. I made a commitment. He’s my responsibility.”

  


“Yeah, but...I’m your guy, right? And I ain’t going nowhere. He’s gotta get used to having another dad. Be kind of creepy if he thought his  _ uncle _ was banging his dad.”

  


Cas rolled his eyes. “May I borrow some clothes? Wearing my crumpled suit would be like doing a walk of shame. I am most definitely not ashamed.”

  


“Me either.” Dean went to his dresser and pulled some stuff out for both of them. His jeans fit pretty tight on Cas’ thighs making him look incredibly hot in Dean’s clothes. They joined hands and went down to the kitchen.

  


“Morning, guys. Breakfast is on the stove,” Sam said nonchalantly. 

  


Dean cleared his throat. “Notice anything different?”

  


“Yeah, now that you mention it the sexual tension seems to be missing.”

  


“You’re an asshole!” Dean said playfully.

  


Sam clapped Cas on the back. “Didn’t know you had it in you, buddy.”

  


Cas squinted his eyes. “I didn’t.”

  
Dean spit his coffee all over the counter.


End file.
